Not the Only Mammoth
While taking a small break, Kiva can see Nate continued his training with Sophie and Asbel. Kiva: Man, he is something else, huh? Reia: I suppose-- What?? - Suddenly, Nate used his signature move, called the Blitz Raid, to surprise Asbel and stands down. Both Kiva and Reia are shocked to see this move in person. Kiva: Whoa... Reia: Amazing... I have no idea how did he do that attack... Kiva: Well, we could ask him. Reia: Do you want to? Kiva: Actually, no. Reia: Oh, I see. I need to speak my mind. There's one more attack I can teach you before your training intensifies completely. Kiva: Well, okay. Reia: You have been working on your teleport skill, right? Kiva: Yeah, I've been practicing. Reia: From what you saw back there, he can use teleport wisely and fearless. For this lesson, I'll do what I can to teach you 'Blitz Raid'. To start things a bit easy, we'll start with three teleports as you hit something with your Keyblade. Kiva: How about that tree over there? Reia: Good thinking. - The two found a tree for practice where Kiva is about to test her new attack. Reia: The test here is to know where you throw your Keyblade before smacking your opponent into the ground. Kiva: Alright, master. - Kiva used her teleport skill to throw her Keyblade and back, but upon landing, she is about to hit Nate by accident. Luckily, he moved quickly out of the way. Nate: Whoa! *laughs* You almost got me with that one. Kiva: Sorry about that. - Kiva too laughed, but feels another tiny cramp on her right side. Nate: Hey, are you alright? Kiva: Yeah, I'm fine. Just another tiny cramp. Nate: Oh no.. It must've happened when we fell from the waterfall. Hold still, this won't hurt a bit. Kiva: No, Nate. it's not from the waterfall. Nate: Huh? Then..what happened to you so suddenly? Kiva: I don't know. Nate: Hmm.. Be careful with that hip, anyway. Here I thought I add a auto-heal, but I guess-- Kiva: My hips are fine, Nate. Their not broken, you know. - Kiva went back to her master just in time. Reia: There you are. I was worried that you might got lost somewhere. Kiva: I'm fine, master. Reia: Alright, ready to try again? Kiva: No. Reia: Oh, okay. Maybe, some other time then. - One hour later, the gang are ready to head out again, until... Nate: Hey, Kiva. Feeling better? Terra: Hold on. Your not trying to steal my girlfriend, are you? Nate: What? No way! I already have Cleo as my girlfriend. I don't need two. Kiva: Terra? Nate already has Cleo as his girlfriend, okay? Terra: My mistake.. Sorry. Nate: Ah, no worries. Kiva: Anyway, you are saying? Nate: Oh, right. Just checking on you, to make sure your okay. That's all. Kiva: I'm fine, Nate. Nate: Alright then.. Hey, Asbel! Wait up!! - Nate ran towards Asbel while Terra is getting a bit suspicious about Nate's previous comments. Terra: Wait a minute.. What did he mean by 'checking on you'? Kiva: Well you know, I just had another tiny cramp on my right side. Terra: Does it hurt? Kiva: Just a little. After all, it is a tiny cramp. Terra: Alright. - Suddenly, two possums started laughing quietly and the gang suddenly stopped. Kiva: Possums? Nate: Pranksters, from the sound of it. ???: Correction- We are possums, not pranksters. ???: Wow.. And here I thought that guy has a short fuse. - Both possums laughed at the gang right away. Nate: One more crack like that, and you'll ended up being dinner! You hear me!? Terra: Just ignore them. Kiva: Yeah, they know how to have fun. Nate: Oh, and you're saying that we can't? Ratchet: Look, Nate. I know you are more intimated by those two, but we have to stay focused. Reaching the tree bark is what we got right now. Kiva: I agree. Nate: Yeah, I know. Everything so strange all too soon. One minute I was helping Sonja underground, and the next thing I knew, I ended up here. ???: What else did you do, helping the worms? Nate: *grunts* I'll be right back... Kiva: Nate, leave them alone! - Kiva suddenly feels the third tiny cramp in one day. Nate: (Darn it!! It's nearly impossible to ignore at this rate...) You know, you're right. I can't let anger get the best of me. (Pull it together, bro.. Just three members left and you're done.) Kiva: Thanks, Nate. Crash, Eddie? I'm sorry about Nate. He's new to this place already. Eddie: No worries, mate. Crash: Oh, wait until sis hears about this! Nate: Wait... Did you two have a-- - Suddenly, Diego chases down Crash and Eddie downhill. Nate: Oh, don't tell me.. Come on! Kiva: Okay! - Without increasingly risking her appendix, Kiva walks instead of running up the hill. By the time she walks down... Nate: Hold on a minute! Crash and Eddie..had a mammoth sister? ???: Who are you calling a mammoth!? I'm a possum like my brothers. Nate: (Man.. Her mind was whacked!) Kiva: Well, for a possum, you seem to be having trouble hanging upside down. ???: Ah, that's nothing. Watch this! - The girl mammoth climbs a tree and used her tail to hang balance, but not realizing yet, the weight lures her down back to the ground. Nate: Alright, that was not bad. Kiva: Wow, that's impressive. Nate: But who are you? Manny: Oh, right. Everyone, this is Ellie. Kiva: Please to meet you, Ellie. Ellie: You too, guys. - Suddenly, the branch snapped and Ellie gets back to the ground. Kiva: You know, Ellie? The key to hanging upside down is find a strong branch that won't snap. Nate: Ah, I hate to change to subject, but the longer we waited, more water will be pouring out. Kiva: Oh, right. Ellie: You're going somewhere, right? Mind if my brothers and I join you? Kiva: Sure. The more, the merrier. - The gang continue their journey towards the end of the valley. Category:Scenes